The age-old problem with birthdays and other occasions involving cakes with candles atop is one of sanitation relating to the task of blowing out the candles. When the celebrant blows out the candles, the liquid wash which emanates from his or her mouth descends upon the cake possibly infecting it with a deluge of germs, fluids, and perhaps other debris. The tradition of substituting multiple cupcakes for the cake at such celebrations is becoming more popular. They substituting multiple cupcakes for the cake at such celebrations is becoming more popular. They are often grouped in a cluster with one candle on each cupcake wherein the celebrant proceeds to blow out the candles with similar unsanitary exposure.
This sanitary problem with candle-blowing atop cakes has been explored by several patents in the prior art. Carlson, with his birthday cake cover with base, of U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,458, deals with the problem by providing a circular cake cover with slightly domed top surface having a pattern of recesses for candles and a central knob. The cover is securely latched onto the base.
The birthday cake cover and candle holder of Barfus (U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,455) is supported by a stake into the cake and covers the top surface only, thereby offering little protection to the side of the cake. The cake protector of MacKendrick (U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,455) includes a central dome shaped section with integral candle holders and a lower flange which rests on the top surface of the cake. The sides of the cake are protected by a collar with inwardly directed upper flange and an outwardly directed lower flange. In operation, the collar is lowered onto the central dome wherein the upper flange rests on the lower flange of the dome section, while the lower collar flange rests on, or is close to, the supporting surface.
The cake cover of Mc Birnie (U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,214) includes several parts. Four stakes with flat tops are forced into the top surface of the cake. They support a rigid transparent disk slightly larger than the cake diameter. A transparent flexible sheet is then draped over the disk; a second transparent disk of similar size is then placed atop the sheet. Separate candles in holders with flat bottoms are then placed atop the top disk. If the sheet is a woven fabric, the protection of the side of the cake is in some jeopardy. The fragility of separate candles in holders is a safety concern.
Wexler's cake cover and candle holder (U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,688) uses a thin vacuum formed transparent plastic cover with sloping sides and flat top with integral candle indentations to cover a cake. Wexler's protective cake cover and candle holder (U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,966) also is based on the use of a vacuum formed plastic cover, but it now also uses tubular standoffs on the cake icing separating the top cover surface from the cake top. Besides having candle indentations, the top surface also can use these indentations as cutting guides by marking the top of the cake.
The prior art does not reveal a protective transparent cover for a cup cake with a candle holder atop. Also, the prior art does not reveal a transparent cake cover with a removable candle deck to permit dual-use as a fruit, cheese, or other food container with an unobstructed view, while at the same time, avoiding piercing of any part of the cake when used with a cake and a candle deck.